


Don't Leave Me

by JuliaHarmonizer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Carlos - Freeform, Cecil - Freeform, Crying, Feels, Fights, Lies, M/M, Trophy, cecilos - Freeform, jokes went too far, throwing away the trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHarmonizer/pseuds/JuliaHarmonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil takes a Joke too far and risks losing his perfect Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

"You know I didn't mean it!" Cecil rushed out, hurrying over to place his arm on Carlos's shoulder, having his hand slapped away with a heartbroken glare. "I know what you meant." Carlos all but whimpered, turning and grabbing his trophy, shaking as he slowly handed it to Cecil. "Take it back." Cecil shook his head quickly, tearing up already. "N-no Carlos it's yours, you keep it! Just please listen, you know I would never leave you!" Cecil said as he watched Carlos walk and drop the trophy into his trash can, making Cecil's heart snap, tears running free down his face. "I won't let you break my heart one day Cecil..I'm stopping us before I get hurt!" Carlos defended, plopping down in his chair as he rubbed his tear stained face. "I would never hurt you, Carlos. I love you-" Carlos cut Cecil off, "No you don't! You're just gonna hurt me like the rest! You're too-you're too perfect Cecil! There's no way you won't find someone better than me and leave me for them!" He said, sobbing once again. Cecil could feel his heart breaking as he watched him. "I would never, Carlos. I love you so much, it scares me sometimes! I've never..I haven't felt this way about anyone before, Carlos. You're so perfect! I could never even imagine anyone better than you! You have to believe me, Carlos.." Cecil shakily made his way over to the other, wrapping him in a tight hug as they both sobbed. "I love you.." Carlos whispered, clinging to Cecil tightly. "I love you too, Carlos..so, so much!" Cecil whispered back before kissing the man, the other kissing him back, almost like this was the last time he would be able to kiss Cecil. They held each other close for minutes, hours, neither could tell. "Don't leave me.." Carlos whispered, looking up at Cecil with the most vulnerable expression, Cecil could do nothing more than nod and hold him close. "I would never, Carlos. Ever".


End file.
